RS Mr. Conductor and the Special Letter
RS Mr. Conductor and the Special Letter is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the one hundredth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode, Thomas and the Special Letter. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *GC Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Oliver *Tex (from Shining Time Station) as Bill *Rex (from Shining Time Station) as Ben *Roger Baxter (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as BoCo *Meg (from Family Guy) as Mavis *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta (cameo) *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *Joe (from Family Guy) as The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) *Doc (from Snow White) as Duke (portrait; cameo) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (mentioned) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "One evening, RS Mr. Conductor brought his last delivery to the junction. Bart was glad to see him." Bart: "Are you on your way to the big station, RS Mr. Conductor?" RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes I am. Why?" Bart: "Because I'm going there too." RS Mr. Conductor: "I think something's up." Narrator: "Grandpa Dave looked up at the sky." Grandpa Dave: "Where?" RS Mr. Conductor: "Not up there, down here." Narrator: "Laughed RS Mr. Conductor." Grandpa Dave: "How can something be up when it's down?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was too excited to explain." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bust my hands! Look over there." Narrator: "Meg Griffin, Roger Baxter, Tex, Rex, Mario, GC Mr. Conductor and Luigi paraded past." Mario: "Good evening, you three." Narrator: "Whistled Mario." Mario: "Aren't we all a fine sight?" Grandpa Dave: "Very splendid indeed." Narrator: "Admired Grandpa Dave." Mario: "Sorry we can't stop. Mayor Adam West wants us all together at the station." RS Mr. Conductor: "What is this about?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Mayor West has a plan." Narrator: "Answered his driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Come on." Narrator: "So they followed the other TV Characters to the big station at the end of the path." Mayor Adam West: "Silence!" Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I have an important letter to read from a little girl who is five years old." The Letter: "Dear RS Mr. Conductor and all the TV Characters, please can I meet you? My friends say they would like to meet you too. You can come to my house for tea, but my mummy says there isn't enough space in my house. Can you come to the station instead? Thank you very much." Mayor Adam West: "It seems..." Narrator: "Continued Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "that there are many girls and boys who would like to meet you. Therefore, we are all going to the big city far away." All the TV Characters: "Hooray! Hooray!" Narrator: "The TV Characters whistled." Mayor Adam West: "Silence!" Narrator: "Called Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Other TV Characters will be working here while your away. So please show them what to do." Narrator: "As Patty and Selma were going to the big city too, RS Mr. Conductor and GC Mr. Conductor practiced with some flowers. RS Mr. Conductor grew more and more excited. Too excited for his own good." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm glad I'm a splendid conductor." Narrator: "He puffed." RS Mr. Conductor: "Mayor West thinks I'm really useful. I had a race with Ten Cents once. I raced through the tunnel and stopped an inch from the buffers." Narrator: "Then RS Mr. Conductor made his mistake." RS Mr. Conductor: "Just like this!" Narrator: "He boasted." (CRASH!) Narrator: "No one was hurt. But RS Mr. Conductor was badly injured. They telephoned to Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I'll send up the workmen." Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "But if they can't mend RS Mr. Conductor in time, we'll have to go to the big city without him." Narrator: "Poor RS Mr. Conductor. 8 o'clock next morning, the TV Characters waited at the junction. Grandpa Dave and Bart reached on the wagon, and Spike had pushed them into place behind Edd. Garfield, Schemer and Homer are waiting to lead off. They whistled impatiently. Mayor West looked at his watch." Mayor Adam West: "I'll wait one more minute for RS Mr. Conductor. Then we have to go." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh, thank goodness you're still here." Narrator: "Panted RS Mr. Conductor." Patty and Selma: "I hope we're not late as it's just after eight." Narrator: "The guard blew his whistle and waved his flag. The TV Characters cheered." TV Characters: "Look out, big city, here we come!" Narrator: "And the cavalcade puffed away. Later in the big city, all the TV Characters were lined up in a splendid shed. The children were delighted to meet their friends." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm glad the little girl wrote to us." Narrator: "Whispered RS Mr. Conductor to Bart." RS Mr. Conductor: "Isn't it wonderful what happiness a letter can bring?" Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episodes